


Dishes & Singing

by AstronSouls



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Song fic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a prompt where Laura is dancing in the kitchen, with Taylor Swift's song , "Shake it off " while making breakfast for herself and Carmilla. But doesn't realize that Carmilla got up and is secretly watching her , being all adorable. And once she's caught, Laura gets all shy and embarrassed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dishes & Singing

It was midday as Laura puts things in order to do dishes, of course Carmillla is no where to be found when dishes needed to be done.

Before starting, she puts a CD in their system and lets it start.

Laura starts to hum to Taylor Swifts 1989 album, slightly swaying her hips to the music as she cleans a few plates.

She was almost done when ‘Shake if Off’ starts to play and she sings along…

"I stay out too late, got nothing in my brain, that’s what people say mmm-mmm, that’s what people say mmm-mmm"

She picks up a whisk as a microphone and dances around

"I go on too many dates"

She does a flourish with her ‘mic’

"But I can’t make em stay, at least that’s what people say, mmm-mmm, that’s what people say, mmm-mmm"

Doing a small twirl, Laura can’t help but smile as she flips her hair.

"But I keep cruising, can’t stop, won’t stop moving"

Sings into hairbrush with flash.

"It’s like I got this music, in my mind saying "It’s gonna be alright""

She starts to sing the chorus very loudly, oblivious to the figure in the doorway.

Carmilla had decided to come back a bit early, when she hears singing down the hall; so she quietly walks to the door.

Opening it with as little noise as possible, she smirks as her girlfriend is being a total dork.

Recognizing the song, the vampire quirks a brow and then has to stifle a chuckle as the woman in front of her twirls.

Lately Laura had made sure not to embarrass herself too much, but Carmilla enjoyed seeing the human let loose.

The vampire leans more on the door frame, then busts out laughing at some twirly, hair whipping move her girlfriend did.

Resulting in Laura freezing in a pose where one foot is out behind her, her head is back with the whisk up like a mic.

"Cupcake, you are hilarious" 

Laura looks at anything but Carmilla as she relaxes and puts her hands behind her back. 

"Uhhh hi, didn’t expect you back so early…"

Carmilla chuckles as she shuts the door and walks over to her, the red in Laura’s face gets darker; the song still playing.

In one motion, the vampire snatches the whisk from behind Laura’s back, then very unlike her…

"Cause the players gonna play, play, play play, play and the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate…"

Laura’s eyes bulge as she witnesses her girlfriend completely getting into the song.

Not to be outdone she rejoins in and they dance around the room, of course Carmilla would never admit it; but she can be a dork too.

End


End file.
